


Connecting at Last

by InspiredScribbler



Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: F/F, berena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiredScribbler/pseuds/InspiredScribbler





	Connecting at Last

The first time they had coffee together they were practically strangers. Serena sat down on a cold stone bench beside the blonde she had met a mere few times. Serena was drawn towards the women, her equal and sought out a chance to connect. 

The first time they each felt the loneliness of a love not pursued, came days after a kiss that had bubbled out of fear. From decisions by one and agreements out of uncertainty by another. Friendship too important to risk on a chance. Each at home craving the heat of the risk but left cold and alone in their thoughts of the opposite of bliss.

The first time they ate out together was long after that kiss, blurring the lines of their friendship seemed almost madness. Serena embraced the chance on such love where Bernie froze unsure of the course. 

The friendship mapped by the mistakes that spilled out of holding in their love. Hiding from their feelings time and time again. Bernie felt she had no choice but to run, just as Serena felt she could be brave to try and overcome. 

 

-—

The first time their bodies connected, the heat from the embrace cursed through each of their bodies, chemistry that had simmered for the months lost, apart. Fumbling at each others frames, they stumbled towards Serena's front door. Eager and impatient, they both cursed their nerves, desire surging through each others veins. 

Serena managed to finally untangled her hands and unlocked her front door, pushed inside by the blonde desperate for more. Bernie ever the concern, stops suddenly, pulling her body far enough to tell. Her eyes show the concern, the risk that shes taking, desire frozen in the thought of what if. Serena knows that look and can tell her thoughts, she had saw it in those moments before the desertion.

Responding now as she should have done then she launches towards the trauma surgeons lips. Bernie catching them spilling out her need and relief. Serena wants this, she wants her. Shes ready now to stop the race. They embrace and Bernie pushes her body further into Serena's as if they are merging to one. 

Hands fumble and stumble as they both fight for more, the need, the desire bubbling ashore. Climbing the stairs as if a trek in the wild, their bodies flush and pink as their heat merges as one.

-

Finally they are skin on skin, exploring the unknown yet so comforting. They fit together as if they were made from the same hand. The chemistry there through the new and same. Friendship as a base has set them up well. No embarrassment felt as explore and tell. Tell one another how much they mean, of the words only thought until now they all spill. One after another, speaking in turn, words of power, love and the sun. 

They climax together sooner than they expected, hot sweat and relief as they cling to one another in ernest. They love one another and finally they allow it. They are honest and true, friends and lovers, partners through and through.


End file.
